deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supergirl VS Captain Marvel
Supergirl VS Captain Marvel is the 2nd episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Supergirl from DC Comics and Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. Description DC VS Marvel! It's the duel between two super-strong, flying, blonde superheroes that will rock this world! Who's the better Danvers? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston *) Wiz: In comic books, we've found the fast, the righteous, and the medically insane. Boomstick: But the ladies we're looking at today are some of the most powerful we've seen so far. Wiz: Supergirl, the Girl of Steel. Boomstick: And Captain Marvel, Earth's Mightiest Hero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Supergirl (*Cues: Superman Returns - Main Title starts at 0:26*) Wiz: You know the story of Superman, the Man of Steel who stood for truth, justice, and the American way. Boomstick: He was an American hero, the OG superhuman, and the first guy to wear his underwear on the outside! Wiz: But you don't know the story of Kara Zor-El, Kal-El's cousin from Krypton. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - You Will Do Extraordinary Things starts at 0:03*) Wiz: You see, while Kal-El was being sent to Earth, he was still an infant. Sending an infant alien to a strange and unknown planet isn't exactly the best idea. Boomstick: So a member of the council of Krypton named Alura sent her daughter, Kara, to Earth too, hoping that she can protect her nephew Kal-El, and so she can, you know, survive the death of Krypton. But then, everything went wrong. Sheesh, why does everything always go wrong? Wiz: Kara's capsule was knocked into the Phantom Zone, another dimension entirely where the people of Krypton kept the worst of the worst. You can't age in the Phantom Zone, and Kara was there for years. When she finally got out and landed on Earth, Kal-El had already become the hero everyone knows as Superman. Boomstick: Kara grew up in the Danvers family, keeping her identity a secret from everyone else. Though after some time, she realized that she should use her powers to, oh I don't know, SAVE PEOPLE?! Wiz: And that's how Kara Zor-El became Supergirl. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - Theme From Supergirl *) Wiz: During her time on Earth, Supergirl absorbed the solar energy from the sun, allowing her the full use of her Kryptonian abilities. Boomstick: Her stamina, strength, and speed are off the charts. Add in extreme durability, and you got a powerhouse. Wiz: This invulnerability has been hypothesized as a supercharged bio-electric aura, or rather a super-dense molecular structure, which protects Kara from harm. Boomstick: So, it's a force field? Wiz: Yeah, basically. Boomstick: Anyway, moving on from all that boring science-''' Wiz: Hey! '''Boomstick: Supergirl has the same powers Superman uses, like super strength. With some help she once lifted a giant satellite! Plus, her flight can go several times the speed of sound, her heat vision has nuclear capabilities, and her super-breath has the force of a hurricane. Wiz: The most powerful nuclear weapon was the Tsar Bomba, with the power of 57 megatons, which theoretically could be the limit to Kara's heat vision capabilties. Considering all the averages of hurricane speeds, Supergirl's super-breath must have a speed of at least 124.8 miles per hour, leading into the super-breath having a force of about 40 psf, or pounds per square foot. But the most impressive of her abilities are her vision and hearing. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - A Hero Emerges *) Boomstick: Her vision is extremely precise, whether it helps her see through objects, or see microscopically. Not only that, but Supergirl can see frequencies naked to the your average joe's eye. And she can see ... your ... aura? What the heck? Wiz: Supergirl's hearing capabilities can focus on one specific thing while blocking out everything else. It can identify a person by their heartbeat, or hear one voice in a crowd. Boomstick: These awesome abilities allow Supergirl to fight the best of the best. She's gone toe to toe with Superman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman. Speaking of which, she made that Amazonian goddess BLEED. You heard me, BLEED! (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - World's Finest starts at 1:29*) Wiz: Supergirl can fight a cyborg Superman, or take hits from a clone of him. However, she still has weaknesses. Supergirl is vulnerable to Kryptonite, a mineral that weakens Kryptonians. Boomstick: Also, she can't absorb energy from a red star, basically a red sun. And even though Supergirl can store solar energy in her body, she can still run out if she's not careful, leaving her in a human-like state. Wiz: Plus, her sensitive abilities can be overwhelmed by sensory overload. And don't confuse her for Superman. Supergirl can get angry pretty easily, and doesn't always know restraint. Plus her power may have the same potential, but it's still not as powerful. Perhaps this leads into one of Supergirl's greatest struggles: the feeling of not being good enough, or not being powerful enough. The feeling of being overshadowed by your superior. However, this also promotes one of her greatest character traits. Supergirl will always work hard for the greater good, and will always try to persevere to save the day. Boomstick: Supergirl was once a member of the Red Lantern Corps, where members usually have incredible amounts of rage. Bad news is, if you take off your ring, you die, which is really bad ... unless you're Supergirl, who took it off and survived because of her fast healing while in the middle of a sun! Holy smokes! Wiz: Supergirl is not one to lose so easily. Supergirl: This looks like a job for Supergirl. Captain Marvel (*Cues: Marvel Cinematic Universe - Fanfare *) Wiz: In the Marvel Universe, there are a variety of organizations filled with a variety of heroes. The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D, Guardians of the Galaxy, Defenders and many more. Boomstick: (singing) But do you recall? The super-chick who went to them all!!! Wiz: Enter Carol Danvers, a normal woman who grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. She dreamt of traveling through space and exploring it all. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Farmhouse *) Boomstick: Unfortunately, her dad could only send one of his precious kids to college, so he chose one of his sons over his way smarter daughter. Stupid dad! I deal with disappointment like that all the time. Wiz: I'm sure you do. When she turned eighteen, however, Carol joined the Air Force, which led her into her career as military intelligence, and then to working as head of security at NASA. During this time, she became involved in a few events involving the alien race known as the Kree. (*Cues: X-Men 3 - Main Theme *) Boomstick: Danvers also befriended a Kree soldier named Mar-Vell ... WAIT A MINUTE! Is that-''' Wiz: To sum it all up, Carol was thrown into a series of events involving the Kree, in which she was kidnapped several times. Even Iron Man was there! '''Boomstick: In the end, an alien named Yon-Rogg, which is the dumbest name ever, battled Mar-Vell. The battle knocked Carol into a Psyche-Magnitron. You see, this machine could grant anyone superpowers! This one was damaged, which made Carol into the badass we know today as Captain Marvel! (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Avengers Unite *) Wiz: Carol has taken up many superhero names such as Ms. Marvel, Warbird, or Binary prior to assuming her new identity, the latter which we'll expand on later. But Captain Marvel's abilities are still extraordinary no matter what her name. Boomstick: The good ol' captain is strong enough to lift 70 tons with ease, and has great stamina, durability, agility, and speed. Speaking of speed, her reflexes are REALLY good! Wiz: Not only that, but she has constant immunity to chemical ways of harm, such as toxins and poisons. Boomstick: She can fly at about 6 times the speed of sound, which is 4603.61 miles per hour, withstand 92 tons of pressure, and deal out the same to her opponents. But scientist Hank Pym said that she could hit harder than that. Also, she's got a Sixth Sense, which can predict what her enemy will do. But it's not exactly reliable and is pretty much random. Wiz: Captain Marvel can also fire blasts of photonic or stellar energy at will. All of these abilities show the power of Carol, but only touch the roots of their limits. Her true strength comes from her unique power: energy absorption. (*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back/End Titles starts at 1:46*) Wiz: This power allows Captain Marvel to absorb different energy types into her body. Electricity is one of these energies, and all energy she gains is immediately channeled into her physical attributes, increasing how much she can take and how hard she can hit. She's been known to increase 47.4% of her power with the energy she stores. Boomstick: Even if she just blocks an attack, it can be absorbed a little bit. If enough power is absorbed, her photonic blasts can have the power of an exploding nuclear weapon. She can even shoot out fire! But when she absorbs enough power, Carol enters her ultimate transformation: Binary form. (*Cues: X-Men Anime - Opening *) Boomstick: This form has Carol's powers when she was the hero named Binary. She lost these powers a long time ago because her connection to a thing called the white hole was killed. Wiz: The white hole is a theoretical region of spacetime, which cannot be entered. In the world of comic books, the white hole grants Carol control of stellar energies, which means she can control heat and gravity. Although she may not have these powers now, it shows how powerful Binary form can be. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Heroes *) Boomstick: Too bad it can't be sustained forever. But let's be honest, Captain Marvel is freaking awesome! She's absorbed a lot energy from Galactus when he attacked Earth. You know, the guy who EATS PLANETS FOR DINNER. Also, she's fought Scorpion, Pyro, Avalanche, Doomsday Man, and even M.O.D.O.K! Wiz: Not to mention, along with the help of several Avengers, Carol once took on Thanos, absorbed one of his attacks, and managed to defeat him with the final punch thrown by Danvers herself. But Captain Marvel isn't perfect. If she absorbs too much energy, she can overload. Also, her powers don't extend to magical energy, as there are consequences for absorbing that. And absorbing too much energy can overload her. Boomstick: Carol can make bad and not to mention reckless decisions sometimes, like when an disagreement with Iron Man started the second superhero civil war. This led to She-Hulk and War Machine's deaths in that throwdown with Thanos. But let's be serious: Captain Marvel is really, really powerful, and will give you a beating if you threaten Earth. Captain Marvel (as Ms. Marvel): My name is Ms. Marvel, and I'm here to welcome you to Earth. Now go home. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle! Captain Marvel is flying across the sky. Suddenly, she sees an explosion on the ground. Captain Marvel flies down and sees She-Hulk fly into a nearby building. Suddenly, Black Panther falls onto the ground Captain Marvel: Walters! T'Challa! A red and blue blur slams into the ground, which is revealed to be Supergirl on her knee. The girl of steel gets up and slowly walks toward Carol. Captain Marvel: Who are you?! What did you do to them?! Supergirl: They deserved that. Now are you an opposition to Earth, or another manifestation of evil? Captain Marvel: I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just hurt my friends. Supergirl: They attacked first. (*Cues: Epic Rap Battles of History - Goku vs Superman Instrumental *) Captain Marvel clenches her fists. Captain Marvel: Do you know who I am? Two Avengers fought you. That's all the confirmation I need to take you down. Supergirl gets into a fighting stance. Supergirl: You won't take me down easily. The two launch into the air. They both fly into each other while readying a punch. FIGHT! Supergirl and Captain Marvel's punch collides. They both unleash a flurry of rapid punches that counter each other. Captain Marvel: Take this! Carol kicks into Supergirl's gut, sending her flying. Captain Marvel flies after her and proceeds to kick her around the city like a pinball machine. Supergirl: Is that it? Supergirl flash steps behind Captain Marvel and punches her to the ground. The Captain crashes into the concrete with the impact spraying debris in the surrounding area. Supergirl's eyes glow red as she shoots heat lasers out of them. The beams hit Captain Marvel, causing an explosion that creates a crater. Supergirl flies down, only to be grabbed by Captain Marvel and dragged along the ground, all the way across the city. Supergirl punches Captain Marvel in the face and the two resume punching each other. Supergirl: Surrender now, and I may spare your life! Supergirl's eyes glow, and a red beam barrels towards Captain Marvel. However, Captain Marvel catches the beam and absorbs it, her body glowing with energy. Supergirl: What!? Captain Marvel shoots out fire at Supergirl, who puts up her hands to try to block them. Captain Marvel then fires a large photon blast which flings Supergirl into the side of a Stark Industries building. Supergirl quickly recovers and gets up. Supergirl: That power, so unique... Captain Marvel lands in front of Supergirl and crosses her arms. Supergirl: What are you?! Captain Marvel: Just an Avenger who protects this city from threats. Supergirl: I'm a threat? You're the one who's trying to kill me! But if you won't hold back... (*Cues: Injustice 2 - Fortress of Solitude *) Supergirl kneels down. The ground begins to shake due to Supergirl's power. Supergirl: THEN NEITHER WILL I!!! Supergirl launches towards Captain Marvel, grabbing her and flying across the whole world. After she gets back to the city, she throws Carol into another building, shattering it into shards. Supergirl flies to Captain Marvel and delivers a barrage of punches, ending with an uppercut into the sky. Supergirl meets her there and with both hands, attempts to smack her down. However, Captain Marvel grabs Supergirl's hands and throws her away. Captain Marvel: Nice try! But I'm too fast for you! Carol's body glows with energy as she zooms towards Kara. The captain kicks and punches the Kryptonian and blasts her away with a beam of energy. Captain Marvel shoots three energy blasts at Supergirl, who, using her arms, smacks the first two away while destroying the third one with her heat vision. Supergirl: If you want speed, try this on for size! Supergirl boosts her speed and flies at Captain Marvel. She flies around Carol while simultaneously punching her. Supergirl then unleashes her super-breath on Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel attempts to block it, but eventually just tanks it. Captain Marvel: This wind is nothing! I've seen worse. Captain Marvel's hands glow with purple energy, and then shoots out two beams of energy. The beams hit Kara straight on and propel her out of the city. Captain Marvel flies ahead of her and revs up a punch. Captain Marvel: Good-bye. Supergirl regains consciousness and flies behind Captain Marvel. She attempts to punch her, but Captain Marvel catches her punch. Captain Marvel: By the way, I have a good sixth sense. Captain Marvel headbutts Supergirl and throws her into the ocean. Captain Marvel: A worthy opponent, but I won't be defeated. Never again. I won't let anyone hurt my friends. Captain Marvel floats away, but... (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Hulk *) A scream suddenly resonates from the ocean. As Captain Marvel looks back, a rageful Supergirl flies out and pushes Captain Marvel across the ocean. Supergirl punches her multiple times, each punch making Captain Marvel go flying. Supergirl flies up and shoots a laser at Captain Marvel. Supergirl: Hyah! Supergirl uppercuts Captain Marvel and then grabs her, flying into space. Supergirl flies around the sun before throwing Carol into an asteroid field. Then, Supergirl shoots a beam of energy with her heat vision which slams into Captain Marvel, crashing her down towards Earth along with a couple of meteors. Captain Marvel enters a city, impacting a power plant and destroying it. The asteroids soon follow, laying waste to the city. Supergirl flies down. Supergirl: Such a powerful individual ... with such wasted potential. Supergirl turns away, but then stops. Her super hearing picks up a sound. Supergirl: Wait a minute... Supergirl looks at the wreckage. Electrical energy starts collecting in the middle of the destroyed power plant, creating an energized sphere. Supergirl: She didn't die! That's impossible! ???: NO. IT IS DOABLE. IT IS FEASIBLE. IT. IS. BINARY!!! (*Cues: Tsuko G. - Give Me Rage *) Captain Marvel, having now transformed into Binary, flies up, engulfed in bright, blue, electrical energy. Binary grabs Supergirl and flies into space. They pass by Mars... Martian Manhunter: Wait, what was that-? The Doctor: No idea... Then Ego the Living Planet... Ego: WHO DARES TO PASS BY ME?! Then Mogo, then Tatooine, then Planet Wisp, then Telos, then King Kai's Planet... King Kai: Goku! I thought I told you not to fight Superman anymore! Until Binary comes back to Earth and slams Supergirl into the broken city. Binary, with blinding speed, attacks Supergirl physically until the Kryptonian is worn down. Binary then charges energy in her hands and projects it in front of her, wrecking havoc on Supergirl. After that, Supergirl could barely stand. Binary kicks her, launching her into one of the standing buildings of the city. Supergirl smashes through it, bulleting through two more buildings after that. Binary is not too far behind. She collects glowing, purple energy in her right hand. Binary: Time for this fight to end! Supergirl, while weak, opens her eyes. She sees Binary charging at her. Kara uses her x-ray vision to scan Carol's body, before focusing on her right shoulder. Supergirl: An old injury. Even though it's healed, I can do something with that... Binary reaches Supergirl, but Supergirl quickly dodges and grabs Binary's shoulder, gripping it intensely until a loud crack is heard. Binaryl: Agh! Crap! Before she can turn her attention to her shoulder, Binary is punched by Supergirl and then blasted away by heat vision. Supergirl keeps flying while using heat vision, dealing severe damage to Carol. The two then clash, charging into one another. They fly away while trading punches. Binary: Glad to finallly see your true power. Suergirl: If you think this is my limit, you're gonna be surprised! Supergirl elbows Binary downwards, and then grabs her head, smashing it into the ground. Binary backflips while delivering a kick to Supergirl. The two, now at equal footing, punch each other. Their punches collide, creating a shock wave that knocks down all the buildings in the city. They punch even faster and stronger to the point where everything is a blur. The two start to scream from the effort they're putting into this fight. Supergirl punches Binary's face, to which Binary retaliates by punching Supergirl in the gut. Supergirl grabs Binary's right arm and breaks it while Binary focuses her energy into her left leg, kicking at Supergirl's right leg and breaking it as well. The two continue to keep punching each other, with Supergirl gaining the upper hand and punching Carol back. (*Cues: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix - Fate of the Unknown *) Supergirl and Binary shoot beams of energy at each other resulting in a beam struggle. The two yell with the enormous strain they're putting on their bodies. While Supergirl is struggling to stand due to her broken leg, Binary is struggling even more because of her ability to only use one arm. Supergirl slowly takes the upper hand, her beam of energy getting closer to Binary. Binary: No, I cannot lose ... NO! Unfortunately, Binary fails to keep her beam of energy going, and is hit by Supergirl's heat vision. Binary: If ... if I can absorb it ... then maybe... Binary puts her hands up to absorb the huge amount of energy. Binary: This is my last chance! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!!! Supergirl: You will not withstand my power! Supergirl puts even more power into her beam while Binary struggles to absorb the energy. Binary: Agh! It's too much! Too ... much... Supergirl puts all her energy into the blast, causing a bright flash to engulf the ruined city. FIVE MINUTES LATER... Carol, having reverted back into Captain Marvel, wakes up in the ruined city. Captain Marvel: Did I win? Supergirl: No. Supergirl gets up and walks toward Carol. Captain Marvel: No ... the energy ... overloaded me... Supergirl: You're strong fighter, but... Captain Marvel: No... Supergirl grabs Captain Marvel by the throat. Supergirl: This fight is over. Supergirl fires a laser from her eyes straight through Captain Marvel's chest, killing the Avenger instantly. Supergirl releases her, Captain Marvel falling onto the ground of the devastated city. K.O! Supergirl flies into space and smiles at the camera. Results (*Cues: Niall - Supergirl Theme on Guitar *) Boomstick: I just keep telling you, Wiz, these Superheroes just love to destroy buildings! Wiz: That's not ... it's just .. ugh. Anyway, while both of the combatants are extremely powerful, Supergirl just ultimately trumps Captain Marvel. While Captain Marvel can go way past the speed of sound and possibly faster, Supergirl has faced foes much faster than Carol such as Superman and the Flash. Boomstick: In the end, it all comes back to how these two increase their power. Supergirl continually absorbs energy from the sun, theoretically making her power limitless until the sun goes down. While Captain Marvel can keep absorbing energy to power herself, it's a doubtful matter whether the good ol' captain can keep getting power. Wiz: Unlike Kara, Carol does not have a steady flow of energy to keep powering herself. She probably doesn't absorb energy from the sun like Kara, because her power would also be limitless, which we have not seen yet. Boomstick: Even if Carol absorbed Kara's electro field thingy, Kara could just go for a dip in the sun to recharge herself. Wiz: Not to mention, Kara would probably figure out Carol's powers and stop using energy blasts. Even if she didn't stop, Carol would eventually overload herself with energy. Boomstick: Looks like Captain Marvel just wasn't super enough. Wiz: The winner is Supergirl. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! (*Cues: Tokyo Machine - ROCK IT *) THE NUMBER ONE SPY ???: Five words only. I. Am. Kids. Next. Door. AND THE BEST AGENT IN THE WORLD ???: Good morning Agent P. FACE OFF IN A BATTLE OF ESPIONAGE ???: We received transmission of suspicious activity happening in London. A bald kid with sunglasses was seen sneaking around an area where a powerful device created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz was seen crash landing into. Go over there and check things out. AND A TEST OF SKILL ???: Numbuh 1, a powerful weapon created by an evil adult was last seen crashing into the outskirts of London. Retrieve the weapon and bring it back. WHERE TWO WILL ENTER ???: A platypus?! Why is a platypus here?! AND ONLY ONE WILL LEAVE Who are you rooting for? Supergirl Captain Marvel A Note From the Author Finally, I finished this one. I have to admit, the ending was kind of sloppy and I'm not sure if I nailed Supergirl's personality or not. Not to mention, I wish that I researched these two more. But anyways, I want to know if you guys want a rematch of Pit VS Kirito since my analysis in that one is pretty bad. Have a good day! Trivia *This battle commemorates season 2 of Supergirl and Captain Marvel's debut in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Triforce54 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017